Heroic Records
by Archive keeper
Summary: Ryuu finds bell around the city who has quite the collection of books on him. Join Bell and Ryuu as they search for the "Heroic Records" of yore! Romantic one shot! Maybe fluff? Fluff! What Fluff? OK maybe a bit fluff at the end.


"Cranel-san?" Was Ryu' response as she spotted the only other person who could conflict her emotions.

It was the early afternoon, wrapped in the lazy warmth of the sun. Ryuu had left to go shopping for the tavern when she suddenly chanced across Bell.

"Ah... Ryuu, -san," responded Bell with an expression clearly indicating a certain surprise and a hint of awkwardness. Facing off against each other was Ryuu, dressed in her waitress uniform, and Bell in common clothing, having left his gear at home. Bell's two arms were supporting quite a towering pile of thick, heavy books.

"A large collection of Books for your Familia?." Ryuu asked as both a statement and a question.

"No.. actually they're all for me." Bell said sheepishly.

Ryuu had asked with the intention of offering help carry the books but Bell said that he had it. Bell was sweating and his cheeks were flushing red. While protectively carrying the tower of books, Bell slowly edged ahead. Ryuu's sky-blue eyes looked on at the poor boys struggle.

Deciding against his wishes she walked up to him.. in front to be more exact and forced him to stop.

"Cranel-San. I'm not stupid, I know you're having trouble carrying those books. Please, allow me to help you." She stated.

But once again Bell refuted her help.

"Thank you for offering Ryuu, but really! I have it." He stated with a weary smile and a looks of embarrassment on his face... or was it... shame?

Considering Bell's odd behavior, it was possible that the books he was carrying were of the perverted kind that the slovenly male deities so enjoyed. If that were the case, Ryuu couldn't let it slide. For the sake of both the love-struck Syr as well as staying true to the virtue of elves, Ryuu closed the gap to Bell at an un perceivable speed. Truly the speed of a former adventurer who had reached the second highest tier.

Ignoring the startled Bell, who actually dropped all the books from surprise Ryuu took a book from the mess.

"Wha..!?" Bell chortled as he could only outstretch his left arm in vain to try and stop her.

As Ryuu looked at the cover of the first book, prepared for the worse she was surprised to see the title of the first book.

 **"The Epic Of Gilgamesh"**

Ryuu was surprised and relived that her original thoughts were not true. And they quickly turned to inside embarrassment and guilt. She may consider him.. friend and Syr' crush but what right did she really have to tell him what he could do in his life? She remembered. Back when Bell barely escaped the Istar Familia from literally raping him (thanks to Haruhime covering his body with her own for him to escape) the scent of the Renart' perfume was detectable to both Ryuu and Syr the next day he visited them. She still remembers the look on Syr' face at the thought of Bell going for... that kind of thing.

Looking back on it, in her heart she knew Bell was better then that.

'How much do I really trust him?' Was the thought Ryuu had several times in the time she had known the boy which started after she showed him his lost knife and he embraced her hand with his, Elf' are notorious for being...choosy of those who may touch them. Yet she was so surprised when Bell grabbed her hand so suddenly.

"Ryuu! only allow people you trust and accepted to touch you, but if it's a cute and honorable man, NEVER let them slip." Those were the words of Ryuu' best friend of the Astera Familia Alise Lovell. Those words always played in her mind as she thought about Bell.

Quickly coming back to reality she noticed the embarrassment of Bell.

"These are... fairy tales?" She asked as she looked at the other books lying on the ground that still faces upwards with their titles. Titles such as.

 **"The Iliad."**

 **Gulliver's** **travels"**

 **"Hercules man or myth?"**

And other books titled.

 **"The exploits of the Zeus Familia."**

 **"The Founding Adventurer and his goddesses."**

 **"History of Orario's gretest hero' and Heroine'."**

As well as Heroic Records." Ryuu murmured questioningly.

Having picked up another book tilted " **Elven feats."** That got her interest as she flipped through the pages to land on a random one while Bell let out a strange squeal, an illustration sprawled across the page she stopped on caught her eye. It portrayed a female elven warrior, emitting waves of frost, facing off against an enormous monster

"No, that's… um…! While I was cleaning the bookshelves at our manor, I found a book that I used to have back in my home village, read to me by my grandfather back in my childhood. After reading a bit of it again, I felt somewhat nostalgic and umm.." stuttered Bell.

"And so, um, since today was a break from the dungeon… I figured I would go to the library and see what books they have on... on those.. titles." explained Bell as his voice tapered off and blushed.

Perhaps feeling embarrassed at getting caught buying "Heroic Records" and stories at his age, Bell's visage reddened as he looked down.

Ryuu, who was always composed, was caught off guard by the explanation and stared blankly at Bell but soon regained her senses and smiled inwardly. There was no reason for Bell to be embarrassed over this, in fact, this was very much like him... and ultimately what endeared him in her heart. She thought while feeling guilty about doubting Bell in the first place after proving his character time after time.

"… Don't you have a bag?" asked Ryuu as she handed back the books.

"I had one earlier but the first set of books tore through the bottom just then", replied Bell with an embarrassed smile.

As he began to pick up the books, and rather quickly to try and end the embarrassment as quickly as possible.

"Then, how about I help you?" Ryuu offered without hesitation.

"Eh?"

"You have a fearsome number of books. I'll lend a hand."

Despite Bell's odd demeanor earlier, and Ryuu' quick mental accusation Ryuu couldn't forgive herself for doubting Bell. Not only was it Her earnest elfish nature, but her true personality and heart compelled her to do at least this much to make secret amends twords her secret crush.

Hearing this, Bell's eyes filled with gratitude.

It was only a couple of minutes for the two to pick up all the books and share them evenly.

"I'm, sorry about this, keeping you away from work. What were you doing out here today if you don't mind me asking, you in the middle of shopping for the tavern?" asked Bell as he walked twords home with Ryuu beside him which he blushed as he found he enjoyed her help and her presence.

"You are correct Cranel-San. Though I have until evening to finish my shopping. It's nothing to worry about." 'Besides.. this isn't so bad.' replied and thought Ryuu.

While reassuring a worried Bell, Ryuu suddenly delivered a line that crossed her mind.

"This journey will certainly be a perilous one. After all, we'll be crossing through the sprawling Labyrinth City while seeking the records of legendary heroes." Ryuu said, quoting a line from said book. Yes Ryuu has read a few of these kinds of books.

It was a line based from a "Heroic Records" book, spoken to a hero embarking on an adventure in search of a legendary item. Despite looking a little embarrassed, Bell's expression filled with joy at hearing Ryuu's play on the line. It was as if he was a little child having "Heroic Records" read to him again.

"In that case… thank you. Please accompany me through this troubling journey, fair maiden." thanked Bell as he recounted the next passage of text he had remembered by heart.

"My pleasure," replied Ryuu with a small skip of the heart.

Smiling at Bell's enthusiasm, Ryuu embarked with the young man on a search for more books of.."Heroic records."

They first purchased two strong shopping bags, stored the books inside and went off to search the city's eastern section. The heroic records that Bell was searching for were all niche and no one store had them all in stock. They visited stores operated by independent beast men, Humans, Elves, etc etc, various stalls scattered throughout back alleys with their wares displayed on top of sheets laid on the floor and flea market.

The day passed as the two marched on, reaching for books in dark bookstores and knelt down, inspecting the spines of the books available at the flea market. Each time Ryuu found a title that Bell was searching for, Bell was overcome with delight which in turn brought joy to her heart.

However, in their quest for the "Heroic Records" The pang Of hunger came upon the questing Adventurers and so they both stopped at a little cafe on Main Street.

"So Bell, How is life?" Ryuu asked as they were waiting for their food.

"It's been great! Everyone is treating Haruhime already like one of us! I'm glad she's feeling welcome and loved for a change, it's also a great help that Mikoto' with us as well. Those two were friends when they were kids." Bell began to explain.

"That's good to hear. Tell me Cranel-San, I understand the nostalgia for wanting to buy a book, but why so many?" She asked.

"W-well, as I've said before my grandfather used to read them to me when I was a small boy, as far as I remember. But my grandfather was a farmer, and my village was quite poor, us included. That book which was a collection of stories was the only "real" link to a world outside of my village. I used to read that over and over again, my Grandfather used to say I had asked him to read that book so many times he'd just about be jealous of it." Bell said with a smile at that last part. Ryuu sharing a tender one as well.

In truth though, I've always liked reading, but growing up as a kid as well as the early days of being in Hestia' Familia never gave me much room to buy books. So after the war game and our new found livlyhood. This is really the first time I've ever bought something not out of necessity, it is nice to be able to buy books and not go to the library all the time when I can.

"Now I see." Ryuu simply said as there orders were brought out.

* * *

Considering how Bell and Ryuu were each holding matching bags while leisurely visiting second hand bookstores, all the while engaged in friendly conversation… "I see, I see… This is bad," thought Ryuu. To the outsider this could really be seen as a date.. Albeit a..unique one. Ryuu always felt conflicted when around Bell. Her feelings for him and the feeling her best friend Syr has for him always left her feeling like she betrays Syr some.

'It's not a date.'

'It's not a date... is it?'

"No! It's not a date. And I don't think I should speak about this to Syr," Ryuu said to herself as she was standing behind Bell a bit as he was browsing another selection of books.

'This definitely isn't a date and I have no ill intent. That much is certain. However, this guilty feeling when I think about Syr is still… Perhaps I should part ways with Cranel-san here…No, that would be far too irresponsible… to just doubt him with no grounds, offer help, only to leave him to suit my own convenience… They'll be no end to the shame.'

While walking back to Bell, Ryuu's thoughts swirled in conflict. Her guilty conscience towards Syr clashed with her gratitude towards Bell, leaving her in a limbo. Until a voice appeared in her mind.

 **"Ryuu! only allow people you trust and accepted to touch you, but if it's a cute and honorable man worthy of your friendship, NEVER let them slip no matter the outcome."** the words of Ryuu' first best friend Alise Lovell played in her mind again. Those words always played in her mind as she thought about Bell.

'I know your feelings for him Syr, but I can't run from my own anymore.. not again.. please.. let me enjoy this with him.' that last part more of a prayer then a thought to Syr.

"Ryuu-san, did something happen?" asked Bell as he looked at Ryuu with a sense of worry seeing her conflicted look but there seemed to be a certain.. resolve as well.

"…No, nothing happened. Let's go."

The decision Ryuu reached when she returned to accept her feelings even if it was just for the here and now of that day. Bell was to continue on their hunt for books. In a corner of her heart, she apologized to Syr.

* * *

"We've gathered quite the collection didn't we… Thank you very much, Ryuu-san"

"I'm glad to be of service."

After walking around everywhere, the two finally sat down on a wooden bench in the eastern side of Central Park. The bags placed by their feet had swelled to the point of bursting. Bell seemed extremely content at having managed to gather so many "Heroic Records" Seeing this, Ryuu's expression also loosened compared to her earlier conflict.

"Did you read Heroic Records when you were a child?" asked Bell.

"No, my family's duty is that of a guard… my household served to protect our village throughout the generations so I didn't have much of a chance. Even when I came to this city… If it's ok with you, could you tell me about some tales?"

Against the backdrop of a water fountain sparkling as it scattered the sun's rays, Ryuu asked the question. Bell's face suddenly shone radiantly and leaned forward like an excited rabbit.

"Sure, leave it to me! Um, what should I start with…?" Bell asked as he rummages through the blotted bag for a book. "Dungeon Oratoria" is a famous title, on the other hand, "Dungeon Holy Legend" is somewhat unknown, hmm."

Seeing the usually reserved Bell suddenly burst out talkatively as he started pulling out books out from the bags left Ryuu feeling rather bewildered. At the same time, it was also quite refreshing to see that Bell had this side to him - how he could be so passionate over something like others his age? The expression he had when he was looking only served to make him look quite endearingly cute in Ryuu' eyes.

"And my grandpa said he liked the story "Argonaut" and…"

Bell knew a lot of titles that Ryuu had never heard of before and gave a detailed description of each to Ryuu. As he described the Heroic Records, his red eyes glittered like a ruby gemstone. Ryuu felt her gaze become enveloped by that glitter and a sense of ease washed over her. Wrapped in that tender sensation, she felt a pleasant ache in her heart. Unconsciously, Ryuu smiled as she parted her lips.

"I… like seeing you like this.. when you're talking about the Heroic Records like that." Ryuu murmured.

"Eh…?"

Bell's frozen visage abruptly flushed red.

A gasp of shock and an expression of embarrassment also hit Ryuu. She became so engrossed in his eyes and presence that she didn't even now what she was doing.

"N-No, that was… um, please don't take that the wrong way. How should I put it… You were charming and brimming with a childlike innocence… It was that sort of feeling."

"Chi-childlike….?"

Bell's shoulders drooped as he heard Ryuu's flustered follow up. As if sharing Bell's sinking emotions, Ryuu realized her blunder and tried to rephrase her remark but couldn't find the right words to string together. The heated flush wouldn't ebb away from her cheeks, nor would her pounding heart calm down. The result was Ryuu's lips opening and closing soundlessly.

'It's not a date…'

For a moment, Ryuu cast down her eyes and confronted the emotions inside her.

'Those enchanting eyes, glittering like the numerous tales he spoke of … I... I love seeing them... a.. a.. and.. I..I think I do have romantic feeling for him.'

Having ascertained her true feelings, Ryuu looked back up.

"Cranel-san…what I just said wasn't ment to be an insult," said Ryuu, looking directly forward, away from Cranel.

"Your expression when you talk about the.. "Heroic records" leaves me at peace, seeing how your always so full of life, I can see why Syr has feelings for you." She said ignoring the shocked mumbling

"So…please tell me more about those stories," continued Ryuu as she watched the water fountain rise and fall.

'-Because I want to see those pretty eyes light up again.'

The desire in her heart morphed into words conveyed to Bell. Ryuu gently took the book from Bell's hands and placed in on her lap as she asked for more suggestions on "Heroic records". Seeing this, Bell beamed.

"Sure!" The two stayed there at the park, Bell telling Ryuu all kinds of stories as well as his recounts of his childhood. Ryuu just sat, listing and enjoy her time being with him

However there time together would had to come to an end and Ryuu was saddened by it but she too had to return to her shopping for the pub.

But before they parted ways Bell gave Ryuu a book.

"Here, I got this for you. As a thank you for helping me and also letting me reminisce on my past." He said, a light dust of pink on his face as he held out the book titled "The heroic deed of the elven race."

Taking the gift Ryuu was touched by this. But all she could say was. "Thank you,.. And Bell, next time we meet could you share more stories with me?" She gingerly asked as she held her book to her chest.

Hearing this bell had a gentle smile appear which quickly grew.

"Of course! I can't wait!" Bell said along with a few more words before he left for home.

His carefree voice quivered the narrow pointy ears of the elf. Lovingly caressing the cover of the book, Ryuu closed her eyes and smiled, that phrase she mentioned to Bell to help his embarrassment, that line from the "Heroic Records" She remembered the very last line of that book and said it softly aloud.

"I love you, my hero. Now and forever."


End file.
